


Overprotective

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bonus mode AU, F/F, For once its halloween themed, Haunted House, fluff?, school festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Tenko just wants to keep Yumeno safe, even in environments where it's unnecessary.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing fictober with a halloween-themed piece for once. Enjoy.

”Are you sure you do not want to hold Tenko’s hand, Yumeno?!”

“I’m fine.”

Her reply was about as deadpan and lazy as possible, but Tenko took no offence to the laziness of her friend. She knew that this was just the way Yumeno was for now, what with her massive magical energy obviously weighing heavy on her shoulders and limiting her energy in the real, human world of social interaction and physical work! Once she got a little bit older and once she mastered the art of channeling her MP, she would reach massive power and unlimited energy!

… Not that Yumeno had ever said that’d happen. That was all Tenko’s own theory. But she was fairly sure it was true! Despite Yumeno’s denial of hand holding, she still held her hand somewhat close to the others, preparing for the inevitable. After all, in a place like this, hand holding was inevitable! 

But what was “this place?” Of course, it was a haunted house! The two had found themselves in a haunted house befitting of the season, traveling through the small house as a pair, listening to the creaking of the floor under them. While Yumeno did not seem scared, Tenko knew that at the bottom of her heart, Yumeno was scared and glad that Tenko was there to protect her!

They quickly turned a corner, and…

“AIEEEE!”

Tenko quickly hops behind Yumeno and cowers at the sight of a sheet being held up by a coat hanger, positioned so that it’d surprise anyone who turned the corner. She shook like a leaf as she peeked over Yumeno’s small shoulder, teeth clattering. Yumeno blankly stared at the sheet and suddenly grabbed it, slowly pulling it off and revealing the golden-coloured hanger to Tenko.

“… Ahaahahahahah. Um. Tenko knew that, for s-sure. Tenko was just making sure no degenerates could sneak up behind us while that ghos—hanger, was blocking our way! You’re so brave for unmasking it, Yumeno!”

Yumeno looked over her shoulder at Tenko and blankly stared at her. Awawawa, their faces were way too close! She could see everything! She could see the curvature of her lips so close, she could see the cuuuuute way Yumeno looked at her like she was milk that had gone over it’s best-to-drink date by a few days, and was thus unhealthy to drink! Ooh, she was so…

Ah. Her face is (very gently) pushed back a bit, and the two continue their trip down the hallway. She had to make up for this somehow, that was embarrassing! She couldn’t show so much weakness in front of the girl of her dreams! The next moment she could, she’d prove her bravery to Yumeno then and there, and earn her respect in full!

For a good portion, the trip seemed uneventful. There wasn’t really anything too spooky about this haunted house, sans the sheet-on-the-coathanger they had encountered earlier, and even then that was only spooky because it had caught her by surprise! Honest! Maybe she wasn’t going to get her chance… Uughghgh! Yumeno was going to hate her, wasn’t she?!

Thankfully, her blessing was coming just as they turned back to leave the haunted house, as from the other end of the hallway, another white-sheet covered figure ran towards them at great speeds. While Yumeno did not seem concerned, Tenko knew that she must’ve been frozen with fear on the inside! Thus, she prepared to protect what she loved with neo aikido, taking a few steady steps forwards as she then suddenly grabbed the running figure and quickly threw it over her shoulder…

… Only for the figure to crash through the cardboard wall of the haunted house that had been set up for their school’s festival by Angie. The figure, revealed to be Kiibo in a sheet, let out a loud groan as all eyes around the house gathered to stare at the hole created by Tenko’s mighty throw, and at her and Yumeno especially, the aikido master’s face gaining a constantly growing flush while Yumeno looked about as bored as usual.

“… Forgive Tenko!!! Tenko needs to go and!!!! Empty Tenko's iron and iron Tenko's fridge!!!!” 

The escape from the haunted house was quick and embarrassing to boot, lasting until Tenko found a nice, secluded hill away from school grounds. She let out a groan and sat down, resting her chin against her knees as she stared at the ground. She’d really messed up, huh? She’d destroyed the haunted house Angie worked hard for (even if she didn’t especially like the girl) and she’d hurt Kiibo! 

And most importantly, she’d embarrassed herself in front of Yumeno. She’d already done that once with the clothes hanger, and now she did it again through her gung-ho actions of trying to protect Yumeno. Why did she even try so hard, they both knew that it was just a fake ghost house. Was showing off to her so important that she had to go ahead and embarrass herself?

She was always like this, wasn’t she? And now she’d totally ruined everything for everyone. Tenko felt some tears swell up in her eyes, burying her face deeper against her knees as she just curled up and sat there. Going to school tomorrow would be so awkward. Would she even be able to look Yumeno in the eye?! And Angie was totally going to be snide about ruining her haunted house for weeks, and

A little thump resounded in her ear, Tenko lifting her head just enough to see that Yumeno had sat down next to her, mimicking the pose Tenko had as she watched the sky, yawning quietly. Tenko’s eyes blared open as she almost bounced up, just barely controlling her surprise. Yumeno?! Why was she here?!

“… It’s okay.”

Yumeno glanced over to Tenko, those lazy eyes staring into hers for a moment as the magician girl tried to gather up the strength to form an inspiring-enough smile. Thankfully, any smile from her could inspire Tenko to go for miles and miles, so any effort was greatly appreciated.

“I used my charm magic to make it so Angie and Kiibo weren’t mad anymore. Just… Don’t throw people through walls again, okay? I can’t use my magic to save you every time. But everyone gets one. That’s the rule.”

Yumeno had used her magic to save Tenko from public embarrassment on a grand scale?! She couldn’t control her emotions anymore, she had to do this! Tenko quickly pulled Yumeno over for a hug, hiccupping a little as she let out a long, somewhat shaky sigh of relief, mumbling thanks that were totally jumbled up due to the mental strain she’d gone through in her few moments alone.

The hug lasted for a while, and while she’d squeezed Yumeno pretty hard, the magician girl had never told her to let go, just grumbling and sighing a bit when she finally was let go. After, the two decided to stay on the hill, sitting there and watching the stars for a while.

And most importantly, they held hands through their time together. Even if Tenko’s hands were incredibly clammy and sweaty during all of it. That’s what happens when the girl of her dreams holds her hand.


End file.
